When Did We Lose Our Way?
by FredMischiefmanagedGeorge
Summary: Sirius Black thinks the war is making everyone grow up too fast. Including his best mate. For the Quidditch League Fanfiction Competition Round 1.


**A.N Here you are :)**

**Team: Tutshill Tornadoes**

**Position: Chaser 3**

**Writing about: Family Relationship-Godfather**

**Title: ****When Did We Lose Our Way? (There was a choice between 'What Happened To Us?' and this title, after asking quite a few people, I chose this one)**

**Words: 2011 (Using word counter)**

**Prompts used: 'Laughter is the best medicine', 'spree' and 'singalong'**

**For those of you innocent people who stumble upon this one-shot and are unaware of my speaking of Quidditch, teams and nonsense, it is alright! This is for a sort of contest on a forum and nothing that you aren't allowed to read, so enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Characters and all other recognizable written words such as 'wand' belong to J.K Rowling. Also, title was inspired by the 'Does this Darkness Have A Name?' from One Tree Hill (Though, I really got this from youtube on random videos that if you want to watch something emotional, there is a harry potter one...)**

* * *

_Sirius Black thinks the war is making everyone grow up too fast._

_Including his best mate._

* * *

Sirius Black was a proud man as much as the next. He valued the intelligent and brave, strongly disliking the cowardly and weak. Sirius was a clever man after all, and did not have the patience for stupidity. His head held high, challenging all who turned their noses up at him. Sirius surprised them by showing how little he cared for their opinion. With his high cheekbones, piercing grey eyes and wavy black hair, Sirius Black was a sight to behold.

Until the war.

The Wizarding War had taken a toll on everyone, especially Sirius. He was a part of the Order after all; where he was always up to his head in missions.

Where Sirius Black had once walked with a relaxed gate, was now tense and limping. His once smooth hands were rough and callused from his past missions and practically unending work in the Order.

Sirius' eyes were dark ringed and sunken where they had once sparkled with mischief. His jaw was set grimly where there had often been a grin or a bark-like laughter spouting from. His whole posture was slumped over in weariness.

Yes, Sirius Black was affected by the war.

Many who had not seen him as of yet would be surprised to hear the once brave, handsome and popular Sirius Black would spend his nights off at home in a drunken stupor singing along to old tunes.

It was on one of those nights while Sirius was at home, did his best mate, James Potter arrive bearing joyful news.

Sirius was sprawled out upon his cushioned chair in his living room. His hands hung over the arms of the couch, one hand holding a bottle of Fire whiskey loosely.

Sirius had not shaved in the past week, his steadily growing beard showing that much. His skin was an ugly pasty colour, standing out against the light of the fire.

Soft music played quietly as Sirius' snoring rang through his otherwise lonely house, drool rolling down his chin. He had once again, gone through another long day of work attempting to find leads on dark wizards before coming back home and grabbing a bottle.

Needless to say, Sirius did _not _look well.

A sputtering sound came from the fire before a voice called out,

"Oi! Padfoot!"

Sirius snorted and sat up, eyes wide before they drooped slightly at the familiar sight of his best mate checking in again.

"Oh, hullo Prongs." Sirius greeted.

Prongs', or James Potter's face appeared out of the fire with an excited look upon his bespectacled face. The boy had natural unkempt hair, not at all like Sirius' which was all out of no care towards it whatsoever. Sirius saw James' hair was messier than the day before when they had spoken through the floo.

"You alright there, Prongs?" Sirius asked.

"Alright? I should be asking you!" James exclaimed.

As Sirius took on an offended look, James began to speak once again with an urgent yet excited tone.

"Never mind that! I've got some killer news-here I'll come over!" James said, fiddling with something.

James' face disappeared and Sirius occupied himself with looking for his wand. Finding it on the bookshelf nearby after tripping over some magazines, he took it in his hands and swished it.

The room slowly began to clean itself, taking all the empty fire whiskey bottles and moving them to line up against the wall whereas empty glasses floated to the kitchen. The magazines Sirius had tripped over, stacked themselves neatly beside the bookcase. The music stopped playing.

Through this, Sirius rubbed his eyes before grabbing a hangover potion, yawning, and falling back onto the chair. He then stared broodily at the fire, awaiting his best mate while drinking the potion.

Just as one more Fire whiskey bottle was lining up, James stumbled out of the fire. The boy wiped soot off of his robes before his hand rushed up to his hair as he surveyed the room.

Unlike Sirius, James appeared alot healthier looking with his coloured skin and though tired, bright hazel eyes. As those same eyes spotted Sirius, James bounded over to him excitedly.

"You won't be able to guess what just happened!" James exclaimed.

"Then I won't guess." Sirius replied tiredly.

A smirk, reserved for his best mate covered his face quickly. There was no smile, of course; gone were the days that Sirius often did.

James rolled his eyes at Sirius good naturedly before speaking.

"Alright, keep your knickers on, I'll tell you."

It was then Sirius' turn to roll his eyes in the same manner that James had before his attention was back on said boy.

"Harry's born." was what James said.

"What?" Sirius asked, eyes blinking.

He wasn't sure of what he had heard, after all, Sirius had been sleeping in unhealthy patterns. James though, was still grinning at Sirius.

"I'm a dad." James told him, in a sort of daze.

"Oh." Was all Sirius responded with.

"Well," James said, standing up. "Let's go see my baby."

"I-I can't." Sirius said.

"What do you mean by 'I can't'?" James asked, perplexed.

"I'm...busy." Sirius responded.

"Don't bluff." James sighed. "I saw you with your bottles."

"Exactly." Sirius tried. "I'm in no state to see a child. I'm drunk."

"You seem more hung over." James said. "But seeing that flask, in your _hand_, I can tell you weren't hung over long."

He waved his wand, summoning an arm chair and sitting down facing Sirius. James then placed his elbows on the arms of the chair and his hands on his chin before frowning at Sirius.

"So, what's the matter, Padfoot?" James asked.

"I'm not going to do a heart-to-heart." Sirius scowled. "It's very girly."

"Be mature, Padfoot." James sighed. "Adults tend to do that."

"That's what's the matter." Sirius said.

"What?" James asked, confused.

"Adults." Sirius said simply.

"Explain." James commanded.

"I'm afraid of growing up I suppose." Sirius shrugged. "We basically just got out of school a year or two ago. And now you're married with a kid; don't you think this is going all too fast?"

"Since when have you hated going fast?" James asked. "You were always about getting out of school and living on your own."

"That's because I _did _live alone, or at least until your parents took me in." Sirius pointed out. "Merlin, that makes me sound like a homeless person."

"Well, you were for a few minutes." James grinned before frowning. "There's nothing wrong with growing up, Padfoot."

"Yes there is." Sirius said, indignantly. "Gone are the times we could share a joke in Hogsmeade. Gone are the times we can walk freely with no fear. War makes people grow up too fast! How are you going to raise a child in this war?"

Silence seemed to ring out once again, as Sirius looked at James with wide and angry eyes.

"Padfoot," James sighed. "Children; they bring laughter into this dark world."

"How can we laugh, Prongs?" Sirius asked, staring at the fire. "How can we laugh when there are people _dying_? How can we laugh when people are getting hurt everyday and losing loved ones?"

"Laughter is the best medicine, especially in these dark times." James said. "Lily told me that."

A smile came across his lips before it disappeared, his head coming back to earth and the serious conversation they were having. Sirius sighed and looked down at his hands before looking at James.

"When did we get so old, Prongs?" He asked.

James chuckled quietly before standing up and holding out a hand to Sirius. Sirius took it and stood up as well, facing James.

"Who knows?" James grinned with a shrug, "Now let's get you out of your drinking spree, wash you up and go see my kid."

* * *

The halls of St Mungos were busy with Healers and worried family members rushing back and forth quickly. Sirius walked beside James, the two hurrying down the corridors to room 302.

Together, they reached the room out of breath and bent over to catch it before entering. JJames was bouncing up and down, making it very hard for Sirius to refrain from laughing. Unlike James, Sirius walked in with a calm look, shoving his hands into his pockets.

When Sirius entered, he saw James standing beside the hospital bed Lily lay in, looking down at a bundle in her arms.

Lily Evans, now Potter, had long wavy red hair, pale skin and intelligent emerald green eyes. Sirius remembered how James had often spoke to him about those eyes and that long red hair, night after night in their dorm.

Those days seemed like years ago.

Lily looked up at Sirius, a bright and beautiful smile lighting up on her tired face. James beside her beckoned him over to the bed for a look at the bundle.

Taking a deep breath, Sirius walked over and joined James beside Lily before looking down at the child. The baby in her arms, in that little blue blanket, stared at him with Lily's same emerald green.

"It's tiny." Sirius whispered.

"He." James corrected, quietly.

"His name is Harry." Lily said, in the same tone as them. "Harry James Potter."

"Couldn't resist putting your name there, eh Prongs?" Sirius asked jokingly in a hoarse voice.

"Oh, come here Paddy." James said, grabbing his friend.

The two hugged and tears flowed down Sirius' cheeks. He did not know exactly _why _he was crying, but Sirius _thought _he knew.

"We're all grown up." Sirius said.

"Yes." James nodded over Sirius' shoulder. "Yes, we are."

"You boys." Lily sighed, tears in her own eyes.

Footsteps sounded down the hall, causing James to rush to the door. When he saw who it was, he sighed in relief.

"Hello, Moony." James greeted. "Wormtail couldn't come, was busy dealing with that aunt of his."

"She's a nasty piece of work." Remus' voice was heard agreeing.

Remus Lupin had sandy brown hair, green eyes, unlike Lily's, and three scars across his face causing him to look weary.

"Lily, Padfoot." Remus greeted before staring at Sirius. "Padfoot, you alright?"

"Yea-" Sirius answered, wiping his eyes. "Why wouldn't I be?"

"Just asking," Remus replied, smiling at Lily now. "How are you?"

"I'm brilliant." Lily told him.

"So, boy or girl?" Remus asked.

James chuckled, while Lily laughed lightly, showing the blue blanket to him. Remus nodded before turning to a confused Sirius.

"Looks like he's yours." Remus said, putting a hand on Sirius' shoulder.

"What do you mean by that?" Sirius asked, starting to panic. "He's mine? Do you mean my kid?

Everyone stared at Sirius with wide eyes and confused faces. Sirius then turned to James holding up his hands.

"I didn't do it Prongs! I swear!" Sirius exclaimed.

"Are you sure you're alright?" Remus asked. "The 'no sleep' isn't getting to you?"

"What?" Sirius asked, confused once again.

"Remember? If James and Lily had a girl, I would be the godfather?" Remus questioned, staring at Sirius. "If they had a boy, you would be the godfather?"

"Oh yea." Sirius nodded, dazed. "Right."

Silence.

"You are the godfather." Remus stated, raising his eyebrow.

"Me?" Sirius asked, pointing to himself.

"Yes, you." James said.

Sirius stared at everyone in the room. That godfather stuff had all been a joke back in seventh year when the two started dating! How could they apply such a thing to real life? Sirius thought himself ineligible of taking on such a responsibility!

"Would you like to hold him?" Lily asked.

She started to place Harry gently into his arms while Sirius tried to back away,

"I'm not very capable with children. You know that I can't take care of a kid without-Oi! No! I'll drop him!"

"Don't," Lily smiled sweetly. "Or I'll hex you."

Sirius stared at her with wide eyes before looking down at the baby in his arms. A child! He, Sirius Black, was holding a child! What an absurd thought.

"Harry." Muttered Sirius. "Harry James Potter."

The baby clasped a hand around his big thumb.

Sirius smiled.

* * *

**A.N Alrighty, so here we go before I explain this all.**

**The Prompts as mentioned before are:**

**'Laughter is the best medicine' which was what James said Lily said (Alot of saying) In other words, James was quoting Lily. I suspect Lily hated seeing her once so happy boys all down and upset (I also think she would call them her boys)**

**'Singalong' I used this at the beginning saying Sirius would sing along drunkenly to a sad song. This is because I think the war would have affected him and instead of being a wild and crazy drunk, he would be a depressed one.**

**'Spree', well, I first thought of video games where you get on a killing spree, you know? So then I decided to apply it here as a sort of...drinking spree. Just my personal thoughts that Sirius would turn to alcohol in dark times such as the war.**

**Now on with alot of frequently -not- asked questions. Or question.**

**Why did I include alot of war?**

**Well, I just like the idea of getting into that time period. Look! I used the word 'killer' for slang from the seventies when James said "I've got some killer news!" I just enjoy getting into time periods and stepping into other's shoes for a bit. Probably the only thing I actually like about history.**

**Now, short overview: Harry was born and James immediately goes to Sirius' house to tell him. Sirius comes and is upset because he thinks he is losing James since they are all growing up too fast. However, when they tell him he is the Godfather of Harry, Sirius realizes he won't ever lose James (as a friend/brother) because he will always be a part of the family.**

**Also, sorry if it's too descriptive or even badly described, I was trying my hand at it to explain the state they are all in and give you a picture. However, it is not me forte so to speak as dialogue is more my style.**

**It may seem more like a best friend fic, but it's kind of a godfather because it's supposed to show how Sirius changed by being given the title 'Godfather'. It made him give growing up another chance. **

**Sirius was who I first thought of for the Godfather bit, so well, this happened.**

**Thank you for reading and the chance to participate in this!**

**Cheers,**

**Lupe**


End file.
